fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ena
Ena (イナ Ina) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. While she is technically classified as a Red Dragon, her scales are pink in color, and is characterized by relatively high magic statistics. This is a result of the White Dragon blood she has received from her grandfather, Nasir. Biography Path of Radiance Ena makes her first appearance at the end of Chapter 5 of this game as the personal tactician of Petrine, where she informs the latter that Elincia is most likely to seek refuge in Gallia. When she offers to gather intelligence on the Greil Mercenaries, Petrine cuts her off and confidently proclaims that she will personally lead the pursuit of Elincia. Ena is then praised by Petrine at the start of Chapter 6, as she recognizes the fact that "her advice is sound". Ena later re-appears at the end of Chapter 20, where she is shocked to learn that she has been ordered to lead the Daein forces stationed within Daein Keep. When she expresses a desire to seek an audience with Mad King Ashnard, Petrine crows at her misfortune, and informs her that her wish may only be granted once she has fulfilled her duties. The Black Knight then enters the scene, notifying Ena to head out for the eastern gate of Daein Keep in order to meet an unnamed visitor. Upon meeting this visitor of hers, Ena immediately requests to see Lehran's Medallion. When the medallion is passed into her hands, she notices its heavy weight, and ponders on whether this could be influenced by the "chaotic energy" of an "evil god". When she is questioned as to whether she is able to return to Ashnard's side, she resignedly reveals that she is unable to, owing to the duties she has been charged with by Petrine. As her visitor expresses horror at this revelation, Ena then begs him to "reclaim his freedom", and that there is "no need for him to follow Daein's orders any longer". She then asserts that she is unable to retreat, and will willingly "slaughter the entire Crimean army" in order to return to an unknown individual's side. Before departing from her meeting with her visitor, Ena urges him to "forget about her" as her "final request". At this point, her visitor's identity is revealed to be that of Nasir. In the next preceding chapter, Ena attempts to reassure Kasatai that the "Daein soldiers are the strongest in the continent", and that "their numbers are far superior to the Crimeans". When he expresses a lack of confidence in her ability to lead the defense of the keep, she agrees with his juncture, not before questioning his willingness to refuse a direct order from Ashnard. Ena then reveals that Ashnard will not be "all that upset" if they fail to hold the keep, as he "does not hold a strong attachment" to Daein. Kasatai responds with utter disbelief at her words, claiming that she is merely doing "guesswork". Ena then affirms the fact that Daein is considered to be a "pariah in the eyes of her neighbors", as a result of her having ignored to undertake the process of obtaining Begnion's leave. She then goes on to reveal that Ashnard has taken up residence in Castle Crimea, and is using it as a "stepping stone for an invasion of Gallia". Ena ends off her speech by rhetorically envisioning Phoenicis, Kilvas and Goldoa becoming caught up in the ensuing conflict, leading to the entire continent being "embroiled in war". Kasatai, flustered at Ena's sound reasoning, proceeds to weakly argue that Ashnard "would want as much military strength as possible" if he intends to "rule the world". Before the commencement of the following battle, Ena convinces Kasatai to place his trust in her to "weather the storm". As Ike's army storms the keep, Ena orders for its gates to be closed to seal off their escape route. She then transforms into her Dragon form, giving Kasatai the motivation he needs to believe in winning the ensuing conflict. Ena's confidence in the power she possesses proves to be futile, as she is later felled by Ike's forces. She then proceeds to flee from the throne room with the aid of Nasir, who prevents Ike from chasing after her. Ena re-appears in the second part of Chapter 27, where she and the Black Knight are observed to converse with each other in the throne room of Nados Castle. At this point, the Black Knight reveals that he has received orders from Ashnard to dispose of Ena, as the latter has no further use for her. Upon listening to the Black Knight's words, Ena asserts that it "matters not what happens to her", as her wish to be "beside the one she loves" is not granted. She then decides to accept her fate, urging the Black Knight to apologize to Nasir on her behalf. Before consenting to her request, the Black Knight proceeds to knock her unconscious. Ike will then dash into the throne room and challenge him to a duel. If he manages to defeat the Black Knight, Nasir will enter the throne room and urge everyone to make their escape, as the castle begins to collapse. On the other hand, if Ike fails to defeat the Black Knight, Nasir will engage the Black Knight in a duel, not before convincing the rest to flee and leave him behind. If the player activates the second scenario, Ena will later regain consciousness in the encampment of Ike's forces. Ike will inform her that Nasir has been killed by the impact of the castle falling on him, whereupon she grieves by realizing that it "wasn't a dream". Ena then confesses her true identity as the granddaughter of Nasir, and explain that members of the dragon tribe "live for thousands of years", and "show no further outward signs of aging" at a certain age. As a means to repay her debt to Ike, she then offers to provide information on the location in which Leanne is being held captive. In the next chapter, Ena leads Ike's forces to Gritnea Tower, explaining that a "search for information" that she conducted has "led her to a troop of Daein soldiers that has been assigned to said tower". When Ranulf later notices something amiss about the air around the tower, Ena reveals that the tower holds the Feral Ones, and goes on to provide rough estimates of the number and type of Feral Ones it holds. When the ensuing battle reaches its conclusion and Leanne has been saved, Ena, alongside Ike, Ranulf and Nasir, will enter the tower, where they are greeted with the tortured corpses of numerous laguz, who have been "twisted and warped beyond recognition". When Ike later questions Ashnard's intentions behind carrying out such a horrendous act, Ena brings to light the fact that he "considers laguz to be tools in service to his own mad ends", using them to determine whether the "powerful beorc" he calls to his cause are worthy of his recognition. She goes on to concede a rumor she has heard of scholars being ordered to "perform all kinds of experiments" and use "elixirs to drive them mad and keep them locked in their changed states". Ena's voice then trails off as she explains how the life spans of these laguz are shortened, but become extremely powerful for a brief time. She then beseeches Ike to accept her into his army, as she seemingly realizes that there is something that she needs to do. In a base conversation that Ena shares with Nasir and Mist in the Endgame, she assumes sole responsibility for having convinced Nasir to pilfer Lehran's Medallion from her, affirming that "what he did, he did for (Ena)". Mist responds amiably, and expresses a willingness to wait until Ena and Nasir are ready to explain themselves to her. When Ashnard has finally been slain, Ena sprints towards his wyvern mount, oblivious to Ike's warning to stay back. She then kneels down beside the wyvern's head and cradles it, closing her eyes as she does so. Nasir then reveals that the wyvern mount is Ena's mate, and that he has "regained sanity" as "death nears". At this point, Leanne and Reyson realize that Ashnard's mount is a laguz, whereupon they decide to sing the Galdr of Rebirth to restore its soul. A radiant beam of light will engulf the screen, and as it fades away, the mount is revealed to be Rajaion. Ena, overcome by a mixture of relief and sorrow, breaks down and cries, as she accompanies her lover on his death throes. Before departing from the world, Rajaion divulges a desire to return to Goldoa with Ena, whereupon she softly proclaims that she "will go anywhere", "as long as it is with him". He then passes away peacefully in the warm embrace of his lover. A few moments before Elincia is crowned the next Queen of Crimea, Ena thanks Ike for having saved Rajaion's soul, and admits that she has been helping Ashnard in a fruitless bid to save him. She will then leave the domains of Crimea with Nasir, intending to "take Rajaion back to his hometown". Radiant Dawn Ena returns to this game before the start of Chapter 4-E1, where she stumbles upon Kurthnaga speaking to Almedha. Upon seeing her, Almedha asserts knowledge of the fact that Ena has been avoiding her, claiming that Ena must hate her for having brought about the death of Rajaion. Ena replies by telling Almedha to forget it, as she has no desire to rake up past ires, inciting Almedha to lose her composure at this point, whereupon she vehemently attempts to convince Ena to hate her. Ena then calmly informs Almedha that Rajaion willingly sacrificed himself to protect her, and expresses no wish to blame her for his death, as doing so is essentially an insult to his nobility. As Almedha proceeds to sob quietly, Ena announces the arrival of Nasir, claiming that Deghinsea knows nothing of his visit. After sharing a tense and heated conversation with Nasir, Ena and Kurthnaga re-affirm their desire to reverse Ashera's judgment, going so far as to turn their back on their fellow tribe members. After Ashera is finally defeated, Ena returns to Goldoa and gives birth to Rajaion's child. The entire country is said to rejoice at this revelation, as it marks the birth of the first dragon laguz in centuries. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment Ena will join at the beginning of Chapter 28, only if Ike fails to defeat the Black Knight in Chapter 27. If Ike succeeds in defeating the Black Knight, Ena will accompany the army as an NPC unit, with Nasir joining in her stead. Base Statistics | Dragon tribe (Red) ↓ Red Dragon (Transformed) | Earth |10 |52 |20 ↓ 25 |9 |17 ↓ 21 |15 ↓ 18 |14 |23 ↓ 27 |21 ↓ 26 |6 ↓ 18 |11 ↓ 23 |5 ↓ 6 |N/A | Boon Miracle Renewal | Red Breath |} Growth Rates |145% |35% |5% |50% |60% |40% |40% |30% |} Death Quote Ena: Urrr... Only a...little farther...and I will be with him... Ike: Ena! You can't go on with that wound! You must retreat! Ena: No... No! Please, General Ike! Please let me go... Ike: If you were thinking clearly, you'd see that you've become a burden. Ena: Oh! Ike: You came here because you have something you must do, correct? Please trust us, and let us help you. Ena: ...Very well... Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎ =Forced　○ =Available　□ =Available for selected Base Statistics | Dragon tribe (Red) ↓ Red Dragon | Earth |22 |59 |10 ↓ 20 |15 ↓ 30 |13 ↓ 26 |11 ↓ 22 |18 |13 ↓ 26 |17 ↓ 34 |6 ↓ 18 |11 ↓ 44 |5 ↓ 6 | Strike - A | Boon Blood Tide Miracle Renewal Shove | Red Breath Laguz Stone |} Growth Rates |50% |20% |50% |40% |40% |35% |15% |50% |} Overall Ena may be considered to be one of the weakest characters to enter the Tower of Guidance, owing to her lack of versatility as a Red Dragon. However, she does serve as a useful support character, resulting from possessing skills such as Blood Tide and Boon. Boon is especially useful in Rebirth 1, where the bosses have the ability to Silence multiple units at any one given time. Furthermore, as Ena possesses incredibly high Magic, it is thus recommended to fill her inventory with Reaper Cards to exploit this trait of hers. Epilogue *'Wish-Spinner' (希望を紡ぐ者 Kibō o tsumugu mono, lit. Spinner of Hope) Ena returned home and gave birth to her lost fiance's child. Goldoa rejoiced at the first dragon birth in centuries. Trivia *In Chapter 3-E of Radiant Dawn, Ena possesses slightly higher stats than when she joins in Chapter 4-E. Gallery File:fepr_Ena.jpg|Artwork of Ena from Path of Radiance. File:Ena and Rajaion1.png|CG image of Ena embracing Rajaion's head in Path of Radiance. File:ena.png|Ena's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Ena_FE10.png|Ena's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Red Dragon (Untransformed) -Ena-.png|Ena's battle model as a Red Dragon Tribe member in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Red Dragon (Transformed) -Ena-.png|Ena's battle model as a Red Dragon in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Red_Dragon (Transformed) -Ena-.png|Ena's battle model as a Red Dragon in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz